


23 sunshine road

by rubanrose



Category: B1A4, ONF, Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubanrose/pseuds/rubanrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>texts exchanged between all the kids who live in the apartment building situated on 23, sunshine road</p>
            </blockquote>





	23 sunshine road

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. none of the girl trainees have revealed their names so I just left SH as it is since I have no idea what her name is. SH is a 2001 liner 
> 
> 2\. gongchan doesn't hate oh my girl it's that in that one oh my girl v app he's running away without even greeting them so i find it funny 
> 
> 3\. that's all i wrote this when i the wifi in my house broke and it's short don't expect too much

**(group convo, bip bip bop bop)**

junghwan: who made cookies

sunwoo: yoonji, it’s 1$ the cookie

junghwan: fuck u

shinwoo: Junghwan! You’ll give Chan the wrong example.

junghwan: he’s 22 shinwoo. 22. not 5

chansik: wh o syas i m not 5

shinwoo: He is 5.

junghwan: so about the cookies

jinyoung: Hey, sunwoo! Your sis just came to give me cookies, tell her they’re amazing

junghwan: what

sunwoo: i’ll tell her!!

junghwan: fuck u jinyoung hyung

junghwan: fuck u sunwoo

chansik: fuck u junghw an

shinwoo: See what you’ve done, Lee Junghwan!

shinwoo: I just went to the door to greet Yoonji and while I was gone you made a mess.

junghwan: FUCK U ALL

shinwoo: JUNGHWAN-AH

chansik: u r rite jinyoun g hyung thoose cookies r amzzing

junghwan: omg. i hate u all. like. i really do.

 

* * *

 

sunwoo: why did you change the password

yoonji: I have no idea what you’re talking about

sunwoo: yulmoo’s instagram

yoonji: You don’t know how to capture yulmoo’s true beauty, so I thought it was better to keep you from using it. She loves me more so she’s always prettier on my pictures.

sunwoo: it’s my dog. i can deal with its instagram

yoonji: When you find the password.

sunwoo: how can i know it

yoonji: I don’t know, oppa. You tell me.

sunwoo: i will murder you in your sleep

yoonji: You will still have no password. Is that a clever choice?

sunwoo: kjdsflksigrfdsws

 

* * *

 

jiho: hi!! we were wondering what date you preferred for the party?

chansik: who r u

jiho: …..we’ve lived in the same building for over 5 years

 

* * *

 

junghwan: i heard u were having a party

seunghee: yes!! a food party!

junghwan: can i come

seunghee: of course, you’re my favourite neighbour ;)

 

* * *

 

seunghee: oppa!! are you coming to the party?

jinyoung: dsssssssssssssssssss%$5642$5

seunghee: do you have trouble with your phone again?

seunghee: wait for me, I’ll be there in a few

 

* * *

 

minkyun: i heard there was a party

mihyun: who tf r u

minkyun….I moved her a few months ago?

mihyun: alrite ur invited

minkyun: thanks :DDDDD

mihyun: :DDDDDD

 

* * *

 

**(group convo: fairies!!!!!)**

hyojung: You all know what you have to do?

jiho: yes, buy horse meat

yoobin: it was cocoa milk you wanted me to buy, right?

shiah: plastic spoons, for the drinks!!

mihyun: was it broccoli?

seunghee: something about ceramic plates?

yewon: I’m going to make a cake i heard you can replace icing with wasabi

hyejin: i m bvuuign seawid

hyojung: ……. I am quitting.

 

* * *

 

**(group convo: fairies!!!)**

jiho: who named this convo

mihyun: hyo

shiah: hyojung

yoobin: hyojung!!

hyojung: Because you are all my little fairies!!! <3

jiho: ew

jiho: no

**jiho changed the name of the convo to ‘block b fanclub’**

 

* * *

 

yoonji: Do you think my brother has a crush on Shiah?

shiah: ……………..

yoonji: Oops that was for Hyojung, he doesn’t have a crush on you don’t worry.

shiah: ………………..

 

* * *

 

yoonji: Do you think my brother has a crush on Shiah?

hyojung: Hm, I am not sure. Doesn’t she have a crush on Chansik?

yoonji: Well, that would be a bit sad considering he hates you all.

hyojung: He does not!What are you talking about?

yoonji: He takes the stairs when he sees any of you girls near the elevator. He doesn’t remember your names. He makes sure none of you is here before coming over. 

hyojung: Well.

 

* * *

 

shinwoo: Do you think they are okay?

hyojung: I don’t know. Should we go check on them?

shinwoo: It’s past midnight. They have to be sleeping now, it’s way past their bedtimes.

hyojung: You’re right, and I don’t know their phone numbers to verify. :-(

shinwoo: Let’s check on them tomorrow morning.

hyojung: Okay, I’ll call you tomorrow.

shinwoo: Try not too worry too much, it’ll be fine. Goodnight!!

hyojung: Goodnight~

 

* * *

 

yewon: they still check on you, right

minseok: right! i’ve been here for over a year i am okay i have parents too

yewon: LOL

yewon: I’ve been here for longer than 3 years yet hyojung still comes here at night to put me to sleep. AT 9PM

minseok: 9? you’re lucky. shinwoo comes at 8:30

minseok: I heard sh has to go to sleep at 8

yewon: UGH

 

* * *

 

jinyoung: sssssssssssssssuu34%$#%@@

hyejin: dddddddd1212 $$@#&@

jinyoung: aaaaaaaaa**&?%

hyejin: my bovab is not tht adva nced wht does t hat mezn

jinyoung: I’m sorry, Hyejin, that’s not an alien language Jinyoung just has some trouble with his phone.

jinyoung: - Shinwoo

hyejin: dammit

 

* * *

 

chansik: i m locke outside on t he emergbncy stzirs

chansik: some1

chansik: plz

chansik: sav me

chansik: ???

junghwan: i’m busy

sunwoo: i’m sorry i lost my phone

jinyoung: new phone who dis

shinwoo: I am very disappointed in you all! I am not home, I’ll text one of the girls.

chansik: NO

chansik: is o k , iz nice outsid e

 

* * *

 

chansik: who do u love the m ost mi or food

junghwan: food

chansik: oh mu gzd i cant blieve thi s

chansik: i luv u + than any thung in de warld

junghwa: sorry u’ll always be second

 

* * *

 

 

shiah: hey

chansik: WR ONG NOMBER

 

* * *

 

junghwan: hey how are you doing favourite neighbour?

seunghee: great :-D what about you, favourite neighbour?

junghwan: amazing :-))))

seunghee: :-D wow, we really have the best apartment building. such great people living here

junghwan: i know right :-D

 

* * *

 

hyojung: You’re a cheater.

minkyun: what?

hyojung: Listen, you haven’t been here for long and I just wanted to warn you. I have the best smile around here, and no one else.

minkyun: ????????

hyojung: I am the sun, and you’re just a fake replica of it.

hyojung: Dimples are not fair. You are disqualified. I am and always will be the one with the brightest smile. Don’t even try.

minkyun: wtf.

 

* * *

 

jiho: what is your favourite pizza topping

junghwan: what isn’t my favourite pizza topping?

jiho: ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh

jiho: amazing

jiho: you are truly the king

junghwan: oh, no no

jiho: oh, you’re humble too. amazing. i hope to become such a great eater one day

junghwan: just believe. believe in your dreams, kiddo. never give up.


End file.
